User talk:Krogania
Some of the Things We Still Need To Do So regarding things that we still need to do are: *Goes with: Rewording sentences/paragraphs for clarity *Add Tips & Strategies to more skills *Check format of pages *Finish adding in the Template:DOS SE Tooltips *Adding the rest of the for the buffs and debuffs on the Status Effects Page *Making sure the base chances are all correct for the Skills, maybe just Scoundrel left? *Good. Now just list other pages that need improvement like that if you see them. No reason to waste time hunting that kind of stuff down. *Adding in all the game's quests and information & walkthrough of them *Add in the icons for the Achievements, which are in the icons folder. The format of naming will be: DOS_Achievement_(Achievement name).png ("_" is not needed) *We should add descriptions, tips, and other stuff on each Individual Skill Group Pages *Skills for things like Scoundrel and Expert Marksman that "Requires a (Dagger/Bow)" should state that on the main page **Done! And did Melee Weapon Req for Man-at-Arms. Sortable Yes/No. *I'm planning to add tooltips for Skills too later on. *MrGrimz and I are thinking about adding a Miscellaneous items page, which currently has a link on the front page. MrGrimz says that we don't need an equipment page because they always have randomized stats. **Maybe we could have a general equipment page with things like white is common, blue is magic, green is better magic, and brown is legendary. We could even add in some more things like what level an item has to be before it starts getting +2 to some stats instead of just +1, the AP cost increase for using weapons with a higher level, the available list of properties than could appear on any item ***We could do this, though it's going to take a lot of work. If you need some kind of template for this, notify me. Realmain (talk) 08:14, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ****Eh, I don't know where you want this. Why dont you make a page somewhere and I'll fill some of the easier stuff in. *Adding in Unique items. Unique items always have the same stats. *MrGrimz is going to upload all the MAIN maps, and we are planning to pin point important locations *Adding location pages such as the Black Cove, The End of Time, The Hall of Heroes, Silverglen, etc. *Still need to make a Treasure Map page (for the Treasure Maps that the painter has) **Later on in the End of Time there is a Secrets Lady person who sells like 20 more secret maps, and one other quest has a thing you can buy another secret from. ***Yeah, thinking about making a page for those with pictures and information. Realmain (talk) 08:14, August 1, 2014 (UTC) *Make sure that all links on all pages are current *Proofreading *Look for in-game gameplay/other stuff that we should add to the wikia for better knowledge *Coming up with new ideas to make this wikia look better *We still haven't added Pickpocketing and Telekinesis for Abilities *Body Building & Willpower still need fixing up to do. *Loremaster & Sneaking need updating. *Charisma gives attitude, but we haven't specify what Attitude is. **The only thing I know it helps with is during Charming conversations, its the number of dots you fill up if you win the Rock, Paper, Scissors round. *Bartering needs updating, I found the information here at Bartering & Attitude Formula. Remember, we need to provide the source page if we are adding in this formula from them **Or the formula is in the source code that we have access to, so we could try to find it. *Lucky Charm is lacking information. We only have information about the offense rating atm. **It also inceases the chance of a "Lucky Find" when opening any container *Add more pages and update more information for abilities on how Armor Rating, Defense Rating, Offense Rating, and saving throws work. **I know how saving throws work. The rest? No idea actual stats, just armor reduces damage taken, defense increase dodge chance, and offense increases chance to hit. *Add formulas on pages that need them **... *We also need to update our crafting table to this **How so? What don't you like about ours? DOS Skill Nav So… I kinda made it more colorful than I thought it'd do haha. Do you think I should revert it? Or keep it? When you click on a skill, the skill will turn to a color instead of plain white too. Ex: Drain Willpower Realmain (talk) 09:46, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : Nah looks great! Keep it as is, though can we get Special as Yellow or something. It looks all lonely... Krogania (talk) 00:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) DOS Skill Info So... I made this Template:DOS Skill Info. You can't use it as . You have to go to the source code and copy and paste it to the page. Here are examples of what I used it on: Blind, Hail Attack, Rain. What do you think about it? I am also planning to make a basic excel calculator sheet that calculates all of the 10% and 5% stuff for damages after we input what the base damage is. Then we can input the info from the excel to the table. It'll take forever though since we have to manually input all info onto the table haha Realmain (talk) 07:50, August 4, 2014 (UTC) : So, as I put below, the damage column would have to be level dependent, in which case we should ask MrGrimz for some level 20 characters (with Explode, lol), 7 of each stat, and items to increase each stat up to 12 so we can get the minimum requirement for any skill level, and then do damage comparisons for skills at max level. But in general, I think the table is a little excessive, especially for the non damaging skills. I guess if you wanted, we could put them in as collapsed below the Tips & Strategies, but for the most part, the information is already all available (minus the damage, which we don't even have) with just a little work, and in game they will have the cooldowns and SE chance for their own characters. : Also my Excel Skills far outrank my programming skills, so if you need help with that part, I can do that. Also, you should be able to format the Excel document in such a way, like adding in columns with the lines of code for tables that we would need, that once you enter the base damage values, you would be able to copy/paste a whole chunk of the spreadsheet as the html capable table. : However, I think if you are going to do something like this at all, I would say it would be a User input of some type to choose level and attribute for the skill, and the one line for you in particular pops up. Krogania (talk) 00:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I made the Excel Sheet if you want to check it out. Just input the Base Stat Requirement, Min DMG, Max DMG, and Status Hit Chance if it has it. The current calculation on that excel sheet is of Hail Attack. I do not know how we should enter the damage though because there are damage values like "12.4, 35.65, 40.3". Should we round up? Is that what the game does? Or should we just enter it as a 4 digit? Realmain (talk) 08:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Well the problem with "base damage" is that base damages are unique per level. Now there may be some sort of formula that converts Level 1 damage to any other level of damage, but if there isn't, it's going to be nigh impossible to get all of those values. As to what the game does, it displays only rounded numbers for the vast majority of things, the only exceptions being sight, hearing, and movement, which are displayed to the hundreths. However, it does keep track of some of the decimals. To the best of my knowledge, these include things such as damage and armour after extra % boosts are applied, because I used exact numbers for my armour calculations and they came out fine. However, for the more reasonable things, like speed granting +.5AP/point, it really should be phrased more like Intelligence and cooldowns, because you only get the action point if you have 2 points. There are no half action points, so maybe we should consider rephrasing. Krogania (talk) 00:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Divinity: Original Sin II Hello! I was wondering if there were any plans of adding the latest game Orginal Sin II to this wikia. Another staff member and I visited the game at a recent convention and were hoping to find a community already covering it but that doesn't seem to be the case. I have not been able to find any mention of it. The developers have already reached more than double their funding goal on Kickstarter with 21 days still to go. Please let us know what the plans are for including this game on your community. Thanks! :I left this same message on Realmain's talk wall as well since you were the only somewhat active admins atm. Pinkachu (talk) 01:31, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Pinkachu! Divinity: Original Sin 2 is currently being funded through a Kickstarter campaign by the producer, Larian Stuidios. For things such as that and the upcoming Divinity: Original Sin, Enhanced Edition, since we don't have any access to the game pre-release, we actually get a lot of the data after it becomes available (copying it while in game). So we are aware of the two upcoming releases (D:OSEE supposedly sometime this October, and D:OS2 sometime late next year), but until the games release, we don't really have anything to post as we don't know what is coming. :Krogania (talk) 03:08, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Have a question for you! Hello! I am helping out with a Game Team project and would appreciate your help! If you have a moment, could you please give us a one-sentence explanation as to what excites you about Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition coming to console and why you love the franchise. Many thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 23:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : I am super excited about the updates to the game, specifically around making the gameplay more controller friendly, that they are making to bring it to console, where it (and the genre in general) will get more visibility so more games like this will be produced in the future! The already rich and full storyline is why I love the game, and the full voice over and updates in general for the Enhanced Edition make me love the Divinity franchise. : [[User:USERNAME|'''Krogania]] [[User Talk:Krogania|'(Talk) ']] 04:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC)'''